Sei
"Wait what I wasn’t listening" ~Sei ok so she’s not REAAAALLLLY canonically an icewing anymore, but wof is her place of origin so this page is mostly relevant Resa's dragonsona! I doubt anyone's gonna try to steal her so I don't really know what to do with this space Thanks Nath my bff and the single coolest person on earth for the infobox picture!!!!! You're so fricken cool m8 Thanks to the insanely talented Wisps for the beautiful coding (that I kinda ruined sorry), and the Great and Powerful Helio for the fancy quoteboxes! And finally, a humongous thank you to all the artists who contributed to her awesome gallery! You guys are seriously the best <3 "There's lines coming out." ~Emily Prime, World of Tomorrow Personality * tries to be positive * loves social interaction please be friends with her * SUPER FREAKIN EXCITED A LOT * will defend her friends with her life * awkward and sort of quiet if she doesn’t really know anyone around her * laughs at everything * cries a lot * mood swings the speed of sound * forgets a lot * confused a lot * gets distracted a lot * super self-conscious * spoooooo * either loves you or hates you * avoids her problems * makes a stupid joke like every six seconds * can’t say no * never finishes projects * self-loathing but tries not to let it show * really forgiving unless you REALLY screw up, then she’ll never talk to you again * pretty open-minded and won’t judge you (unless above circumstances apply) * helping/complimenting/giving to people makes her super happy * terrified of being alone but also wants alone time * tries really hard to fit in * acts dumb * can’t make decisions * Sei is prone to the Tired Effect™️ and that’s why there’s pancakes all over your wall this morning —Lyrata "Your face is exactly one cookie big." ~A rl friendo Appearance * kind of really short n skinny * curly horns * looks super tired * can be drawn with a sort of bent tail because if I had a tail I’d have broken it already * always FIDGETING it annoys everyone * likes to wear regular t shirts/jeans and gigantic fricken hoodies * always sort of looks like she got attacked by a swarm of large grasshoppers * uses a wheelchair bc her legs are paralyzed * big dark spooky eyes * smiles a lot * big freakin pentagonal prism face with a long nose * half the time seen wearing some kind of brace or splint or whatever because she gets hurt all the time ** right now it’s a wrist splint * always wearing earbuds or airpods because music is the best thing * sort of subconsciously scowls * usually drawing or doing stupid dangerous/annoying stuff * socks * in the summer she’s like blinding cyan and she has freckles and in the winter she turns into snow white except still sort of blue "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." ~Emily Prime, World of Tomorrow Abilities |-| Physical = "Here it is, the moment of truth!—oh, wait, it's loading." ~Sei * pretty weak * fairly unhealthy * usually works loudly * IN PERPETUAL PAIN IT SUCKS * super duper uncoordinated * she can draw I guess * talks at the speed of light and mispronounces words a lot ** job ranoff * cyborg |-| Mental = "But the robots were too expensive to remove. To this day, they are in perpetual movement across the sunlight, with no work to do, no more tasks to accomplish, still living in constant fear of death, and occasionally sending us depressed poetry." ~Emily, World of Tomorrow * messed up boi * good at math and english * she’s a synesthete it’s kinda weird I guess * perfect pitch wowowowo she likes to point out that stuff is a certain note or key or whatever ** she can tell if her phone is vibrating if it’s not on her because it vibrates d while her dad’s is in e and her mom’s is in f# and that distinguishability is super convenient ** she also likes to annoy people by shouting out whatever key a song is in and whether it’s sharp or flat or whatever * pretty smart in math and other objective stuff I guess * Improving™️ * OH SHE SORT OF KNOWS UKRAINIAN * actually really stupid * but not * but she is "The entire time teacher was lecturing me, I heard nothing but noticed her eyes changed colors four times. It was pretty weird." ~Sei Trivia sei is spectacularly uninteresting and I’ll do this later Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Resa the Stormtrooper) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters